Transcript:Escape in Defeat
Batou: You're overconfident of that PKF body of yours. Kuze: It's exceeded its product life span. It no longer gives me an edge. Batou: But you think you're gonna beat me anyway? That pisses me off... Batou: Since your pain receptors are turned off, I can only knock you out with a brain concussion. Bastard! Kuze: Did you used to be in the Rangers? Batou: So what if I was? Kuze: You fight well. I probably only won due to a minor difference in motivation. There are things that I still have to do. Don't follow me. Batou: Son of a... Tachikoma: Sure he came this way? Saito: Yeah. Tachikoma: Look out! Saito: What the...? This guy's a remote controlled cadaver. Saito: Moron! You damn near shot me! Tachikoma: No need to worry! Thanks to the upgrades in our fire-control software, we're now even better sharp shooters than you are, Mr. Saito! Saito: What the hell is up? How long has this guy been running around without his frontal lobe? Does he have a stink! And if he really is a remote controlled corpse, how are they able to send the control signal this far underground? Tachikoma: Do you think they used that? Tachikoma: Over there! Motoko: Batou? Why are they moving like that? Are both of them unmanned? Batou! Where's Batou? Tachikoma: He went after Kuze! Motoko: We're going after him! What was that Armed Suit doing back there? The GSDA doesn't have any reason to get mixed up in this. What about Koil? Tachikoma: Mr. Saito is chasing him! Motoko: Good. Batou?! Tachikoma: Mr. Batou! Motoko: What happened? Batou: I screwed up. I let him get away from me. Motoko: Are you all right? Batou: I'm okay, don't worry about it. I just got careless. Hurry up and go after him. Motoko: Borma and the others will be here soon. You stay put. Let's go! Batou: Be careful. That bastard's tough. Kuze: We need to launch now. They'll be on top of us any minute. Refugee1: If you're looking for the kid, it seems he got off the ship. He disappeared sometime after you and the others took off to go make the deal. Kuze: I see. Motoko: Kuze... I'm going in! Tachikoma: Major! Motoko: They're heading for Nagasaki! We'll head back and get Batou then go after them in the tilt-rotor! Tachikoma: Roger! Batou: Thanks, buddy. Tachikoma: Mr. Batou! Mr. Batou, are you okay? Batou: Yeah, yeah, where's the Major? Motoko: The camouflaged ship left the harbor. We'll take the tilt-rotor and get after them ASAP. Load Batou into a Tachikoma! Saito: Hey, Major, it appears that Koil's been dead for a while with his frontal lobe been completely fried. It's likely that he already a remotely operated corpse by the time the Russian authorities started following him. And as for Jabrov and Kagazaki, the two of them were already gone when we arrived on the scene. Pazu: The pilots in those Armed Suits were remote corpses, too. They were probably Sagawa employees or local laborers. And those Suits were units that hadn't been shipped to the GSDA yet. A lot's going on that we haven't seen. Saito: This ought to offer a lead that'll help us to track down the source of the money Kuze paid out to them. And it seems as if the man has an unbelievable amount of funds from what we can tell. Motoko: Good work. That investigation will have to wait for now. Let's move! Kuze: We'll have company soon. Head for Shikotan for the time being. The other camouflaged boats like this one should have left Dejima by now. Wait for our people, then slip through the Coast Guard's net. Refugee2: We gonna have a real big problem if those guys back there come at us from above. Refugee1: We'd better prep the AA cannon. Ishikawa: What happened to him? Togusa: Somebody took you out, Boss Man? Batou: Don't worry about it, 'cause I'm fine. Motoko: We're heading out now. We're going after Kuze's ship. Ishikawa! Behind you! Shake him off! Batou: Ishikawa! Togusa: He blew himself up! Batou: Shit. Kuze: Lead... Refugee2: What's keeping 'em? Kuze: It looks like he stopped them for us. Refugee1: Who's he? Refugee2: Think the authorities knew about the deal? Kuze: It's possible. Refugee2: Either way, we still have the plutonium. Kuze: I suppose you're right. Refugee1: This is gonna turn Dejima into our own country. What's wrong? Kuze: We can't afford to be optimistic yet. Not until we've brought it into Dejima. Refugee1: I guess you're right. Kuze: I have an idea about how to do that. Refugee1: Like what? Kuze: I think it would be wise if I head out for Dejima by myself. You two will get off at Shikotan. Refugee1: That's suicide. You know there are Coast Guard patrol vessels up ahead. Can't we just take another route and go by land instead of water? Then maybe we can give the cops the slip. Kuze: No, that won't work. We can't enter Dejima by land. The only way is by sea. Besides, slipping through the Coast Guard's dragnet and bringing in the plutonium is the most effective way to declare our independence. Our going nuclear is part of a political protest. In the end, nukes are deterrents. They aren't meant to be used. Refugee1: One more reason for us to come with you. What if you end up fighting the Coast Guard? You can't take them by yourself. Kuze: I can survive a battle with them on my own. I'll bring the plutonium back no matter what. Having you two along would only slow me down. Refugee1: Well, if you're going to be so blunt about it, I guess we'll just have to have faith in you. Kuze: Three million refugees are watching my every move in real time right now. I can't back down, not now. Togusa: It's Hokkaido PD? Batou: Man, talk about deja vu... Didn't we see something like this just yesterday? This is weird. Motoko: Chief, getting medical aid for Batou and Ishikawa is my top priority. As for that matter with the Coast Guard, I'm sorry, but make the call. I'm gonna take Paz and Borma with me to check out Sagawa. There's something that's bothering me. Aramaki: Very well. I only assume that if Kuze was given the plutonium, our last line of defense is going to be the Coast Guard. Motoko: Possibly. They'd already built several identical camouflaged ships at Dejima. Warn them to exercise extreme caution. Considering the distance, I think it'll take him a few days to travel outside our territorial waters and reach the coast of Nagasaki. Watchman: Huh? Hey, chief? On today's schedule, is there a photographer? Chief: Kid, do you have amnesia or something? That's the woman who took over Uesawa Studios. We've been doing business with them for almost 40 years. Motoko: Refugees did this? Angry with the automation. Maybe their specialized talents prevent them from earning a living. You two go check out the Data Processing and Records Management centers. I'll cover the president's office. Here's what I think. If this deal was arranged by the CIS, there's a good chance that Kuze didn't obtain the plutonium. I want hard evidence of that. In all probability, Gohda's already achieved his objective, but it's likely he's trying to fabricate the fact that the refugees have gone nuclear and make certain that the Self Defense Army gets mobilized. Let's find a proof and head home. Pazu: Roger. Motoko: If things go on like this, there'll be civil war with the refugees and his plans for military buildup by the current administration will succeed. But if the problem goes from bad to worse, how will you solve it, Gohda? That must be Kagazaki. But this looks like it was just a temp prosthetic body... He tried to swap back into his main body and run, but he ended up getting murdered. And that must be Jabrov and his subordinate. Seems the automation here proved to be their downfall. They were eliminated just like Krolden was with no one being the wiser. Everything in here has been erased. Meaning the information I drew from Krolden is the only lead we have. Paz, Borma. How are things on your end? Pazu: All that's left here are company-related records. There's evidence that massive amounts of data have been erased, but it's gonna be tough to reconstruct. Borma: Same story over here. Motoko: I see. Judging from the situation here, it appears that the deal went down while under the control of the CIS, but there's no proof that they were the ones controlling Koil. Once we've recorded the scene, we'll head back to HQ. Pazu: Roger that. Motoko: So, we're still dancing in step to Gohda's tune, huh? Well, Kuze, what are you gonna do? Batou: Don't worry, I'm fine. These new parts are bugging me. Three days ain't enough to get used to them. Well, what was the prognosis on our old-timer? Motoko: Fortunately, they didn't find anything wrong with his brain. He should be as good as new in a month or so. Aramaki: We've incurred serious damage over the course of this case. One team member killed, two wounded, and we've lost our tilt-rotor, as well. This operation could be considered a complete rout. Batou: Has there been any word about Kuze's camouflaged boat turning up? Aramaki: He hasn't been caught yet in the Coast Guard's dragnet, and there's been no overt action by the government. The refugees are behaving themselves at the moment, and this supports the prevailing opinion that there is little justifiable reason to mobilize the Self Defense Army. In addition, although this is unofficial, the Chinese government is apparently worried about how they should respond to the autonomous region. Togusa: Acknowledgment? They must be trying to cover their asses because they refuse to take in any refugees. Motoko: The fact that Kayabuki is pro-China has an influence on their side and it might be helping to drive their comments. Aramaki: At this time, only a handful of people within the Coast Guard are aware of the possibility that the camouflaged vessel might be carrying plutonium. However, it would appear that certain assemblymen such as Kanzaki have already caught wind of the situation through channels of their own. In light of this, we should operate under the assumption that there are several people within the ruling party who are also aware of the circumstance. Motoko: Then why isn't Cabinet Secretary Takakura making a move? Maybe he believes that if the plutonium is brought into Dejima per the CIS' script, it would become a fait accompli and any roadblocks to SDA mobilization would be removed. Aramaki: That's probably the gist of it. Togusa: It's already on the net. That's where some are starting to raise a stink. They're irate over the possibility that a plutonium deal went down between the Russian Mafia and the refugees. Batou: In that event, then, what will the refugees do next? And your suspicion about Kuze failing to buy the plutonium is right on the money. What do you think he is gonna do, Major? Motoko: He's dragged this out by using his unique charisma and resourcefulness, because he certainly didn't manage it with any ability to accurately evaluate a situation. Ultimately, he's just a terrorist. In terms of strategy and fighting strength, Gohda maintains the upper hand in both thanks to his government backing. So, as a result of this, Kuze has been following a scenario laid out by Gohda and he's playing a role that advances the situation the way Gohda wants. But the fact of the matter is that he isn't under Gohda's control. If there's a factor out there that might turn the tables, I have no doubt it'll be the actions of Kuze. Strange as it may sound, this particular circumstance might also be the result of a standalone complex. Operator: HQ. Chief, we just received a report from a Coast Guard patrol boat that they've spotted what appears to be a camouflaged ship. At this moment, the vessel is located near Amakusanada off the coast of Nagasaki. Aramaki: Are they relaying the situation to us now? Operator: Yes, sir. There is a live video feed transmitting from the patrol ship. Aramaki: Patch it through to the monitor here. Operator: Understood, sir. Crew: They're not stopping. Captain: I'm afraid that threats are going to work here... Bring us in closer. Crew: Yes, sir. Take us in closer! Captain: Prepare for anti-ship fire! Crew: Anti-ship fire! Ready, sir. Opening fire! Captain: Did you hit it? Crew: Hits scored! Direct hits confirmed! Crew: They're firing on us! We've taken hits to starboard! Ship's starboard has taken fire! Captain: We are under attack. You're cleared to return fire in self defense! Open fire! Crew: Fire! Fire! Captain: Watch it! Stay clear of the fuel tanks! What if the plutonium gets blown sky high?! Motoko: This is bad. He knows the media's gonna get its claws on this feed. Crew: Fires have broken out aboard the ship! Captain: Take the crew into custody! Bring us alongside! Take us in closer! Then we'll arrest them! Crew: Hey, what's going on out there? Holy crap! Look at that! Captain! Captain: What is it? Crew: It's Nagasaki! Captain: City? What about it? Crew: The lights. They're going out! Kuze: What the...? Batou: You think it's the refugees triggering a massive power outage? Togusa: Are they doing this to help Kuze? Aramaki: It's difficult to believe that they are capable of staging something this big. Togusa: Then who... Motoko: What awaits us at the end of this cycle of hatred is a quagmire of war with the refugees... Category:Transcripts